


Crossing The Cosmo

by KatherineWinchester



Series: The Girl With The Talking Eyes [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blindfolds, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lots of Touching, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), POV Negan, Romance, Serious Injuries, Sex, Smut, Survival, Swearing, Touching, Triggers, Violence, Wounds, visual impairment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineWinchester/pseuds/KatherineWinchester
Summary: Negan wakes up heavily injured in an unknown room without any kind of knowledge where he is or where his men are or if they are still alive, and who is this strange woman who has taken care of his wounds, but for some reason will not look him in the eyes?





	1. Please Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god what am I doing. I haven't written anything in ages... I don't think I should write anything cause with how horrible I am at it. 
> 
> Anyhow just posting this to see if people like the idea or not, I have been thinking about it for a while, it's somehow unrealistic, but it's possible somehow, Idk? I hope by the way that I'm not insulting anyone with what my OC has, I'm not saying what yet, or you read the tags and be like bitch you serious? 
> 
> English isn't my first language, so mistakes are totally there. I would love a beta, if I do decide to continue. 
> 
> Please also tell me if my Negan sucks, I have read a lot of stories and of course watched the show. So I tried my best. So just throw me some feedback. Nothing to cruel please, but you know ones I can actually use. 
> 
> I will stop talking now lel, enjoy!

He could smell her scent, a whiff of lavender and freedom and happiness and everything else beautiful and dramatic that made him want to bash himself with his own bat just by thinking about it. Then he sees her running, running through flowers, the sun shining bright like a flashback or a scene of a movie. She was as beautiful as he remembered, the brown hair, delicate skin, fairy like features. He wanted to bask in that moment, never wake up from the dream he was obviously in. He wasn’t delusional nor stupid to not see the difference between reality and dreams.  Lucille wouldn’t look that happy if it was real, fucking hell she wouldn’t even be alive if it was real. In that moment of realisation the scene started to change. Gone were the cornfields and the sunflowers, it had replaced itself with the smell of death and detergent; _The hospital_. 

Now his dream self stood in front of a hospital bed and there in that bed lay his dead wife. Her once beautiful face sunken and white as a ghost, her skin look like it was melting of her skin, like he could almost see her bones. It was a memory he rather wished he had forgotten and wished never existed.  The scene changed once again and this time there was dirt, lots and lots of dirt and once again death, so much death. But there’s no Lucille, but her family was wearing black, crying over her casket, glaring at him, angry — blaming him for her death. _You did this, you did this!_

How could he give her cancer? It was still something that he wanted to ask, it was very unrealistic to blame him for that, but they still did cause even though she was dying, he was fucking around like the coward he was back then. _Your wife is dying, and you find the time to cheat?_ It seemed the perfect time to cheat, that’s what he kept saying to himself. Did he regret it now? It was the biggest thing and only thing that he did and would forever regret. He was an asshole then and as he was one now.

He wanted to wake up, it had been a long time since he had dreamed like that, about her, about what happened and what he did. Those things were behind him, at least that’s what he kept telling himself over and over again.

It took him seconds to realize that he was waking up, the scenes disappearing which he was glad about, but it was replaced by pain, uncontrollable — undeniable pain and it took him everything within himself not to scream, scream like a damn pussy who couldn’t handle a bit of pain, but whatever this was, was beyond that… Death never sounded this good as it did right now. 

His eyes opened in shock, his breathing out of control, his heart beating so fast, he thought it might burst. He tried to calm himself down, but once he did, another kind of panic came crawling up his skin when he noticed that the bed he was lying in wasn’t his king-size bed. The sheets were different, scratchy and old, it smelled bad too. The room was also nothing like his at the sanctuary. Tiny, like a normal apartment dorm room, no luxury insight. “What the actual fuck!” His mind was going a mile per minute, trying to figure out how in the fucking hell he ended up in some strange room and worse in pain. _Why was he in so much pain?_

But his prayers got answered when suddenly a woman came walking into the room, she didn’t say anything, she would’ve been missed if the bed wasn’t facing the door. His eyes widened at the sight of her. “The fuck did you do to me!” His voice boomed through the room, like firing gun shots and he saw the woman giving him some kind of reaction by looking up. No words, just silence and it was pissing him off. He hated being ignored, no one ignored him, did not answer him, hell did not look at him, cause that’s what she did. 

She heard him. She looked up when she heard his voice but didn’t look at him, just showed him a sign that she heard him. “I’m going to ask you again….” He started, his voice low, but enough edge to scare her, cause that’s what his voice did…usually, which didn’t work on her for some reason…

“What the fuck did you do to me!” He was trying to stand up, by pushing his fists into the mattress to lift him up, but the sudden pain that went through his back all the way to his leg made him return back to his usual position. _Fuck what had happened to him?_  

“I didn’t do anything.” 

She finally spoke and all he did was blink. Her voice was soft and so small he hardly had heard it, but there wasn’t much to hinder it so he heard her loud and clear. “Bullshit, you fucking did something. Where are my men!” 

“They’re dead.”He tried to hide his shock, if it showed he didn’t know cause again she didn’t look at him. That part was pissing him off the most. _Why wouldn’t she look at him?_

“Did you kill them?”

“No.” For some reason he believed her.

But again her answer was clipped, short, a straight forward answer. He would’ve bashed her head in by now, if everything was reversed, in pain or not, that mouth deserved a lesson. He wasn’t the type to hurt a woman, it was a moral code he gladly and greatly believed in, but he did have limits and she was already reaching above them. “Cut the shit, doll and start talking.” _Or what?_ He felt like that would’ve been her answer, but instead she dropped the bag she was holding, removed some weird cowboy hat that was resting on her head, and started to walk towards him. 

 

* * *

  

She touched him. It looked so easy, her just touching him without asking, just simply touching him. It was unnerving, cause for the first time in his life he couldn’t do anything about it. He yelled of course, cursed her fucking head off, but she ignored him and did not look at him. Once he thought she did, but when he looked close enough he noticed she wasn’t and it was odd, because her eyes were right there. _Stop ignoring me!_

She treated his wounds, silently with so much care that it made him realize that she probably had no clue who he was and that if she did, she wouldn’t be so kind. He wasn’t stupid, women hated him one way or another. Sure they lusted over him, wanted his protecting, but they hated him. _Oh how much they hated him_. 

Once she was done, she pointed at the nightstand that was surprisingly still intact, where a bottle of pills was with a half filled bottle of water. Then she was gone, disappearing through some door that probably have been the bathroom. 

“Fuck— fuck, fuck!” He slammed the pills away, the bottle of water included, growling in anger. No fucking way he’s letting this unknown bitch treat him like this. There was just so much crap he could take. With that in mind he decided to try and stand up once again, perhaps it might have been better if he took the pills before slamming them away, but it was too late for that now. It felt like hours until he was finally able to stand up from the bed without trying to pull off his own limbs just so the pain would go away.

First he searched for Lucille and he almost went into a hissy fit like some bitch when he couldn’t find her. _Fuck did he lost his bat as well?_ But then he saw it resting against some kind of old run down red chair, cleaned and untouched. She seemed cleaner than usual, like brand new, fresh out of the market and he couldn’t wait to slam that brand new Lucille right into that woman’s head. 

He had almost reached her when the door once again opened and the woman walked out, and fuck him… 

Don’t get him wrong, he knew a hot woman when he saw one, there were enough of them in his sanctuary, wearing sexy lingerie, spreading them legs for him whenever he wanted. But this was a whole new level of hot. No, he dared to say she was drop dead gorgeous. It was almost cliché that his whatever kind of hero she was, was so damn good looking. Her hair was wet, but long, so excessively long and a dark shade of brown, hanging over her left shoulder, shining every time some light from the window caught it. Her skin was this beautiful mocha color, but her face… Her goddamn fucking face was covered in freckles. Not just the bridge of her nose or parts of her cheeks, no her entire face was covered with tiny light brown dots and he knew for sure that she had more hiding under that weird looking poncho she was wearing. 

Then there were her eyes, those eyes that refused to look at him were green, the lightest green with a hint of hazel. She was tall too, not as tall as him, but tall enough to at least be able to stare at him without hurting her neck. He usually loved them tiny, small, they were easier to intimidate, not that he needed his height to do that, but he loved looking down at them, at people made him feel powerful, like a huge tower that they couldn’t break down. 

“Did you leave?” Her voice startled him of his thoughts about his power and her not being intimidated by it for some reason. Her question confused him, couldn’t she see him? And then it hit him all at once, the way she never looked at him and when she kind of did, but still didn’t actually looked… Fuck is that even possible this time around?

“You’re fucking blind?” 

 


	2. That's The Sound That Lonely Makes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter! And I'm happy with the kudos I'm getting and the simple sweet two comments I have gotten. :D It means a lot thank you! 
> 
> The story isn't going to be long, cause I know if it was I would never finish it. So maybe a 5/7 chapters long! So it's gonna be mysterious and small and cute. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one! 
> 
> Ps, no beta so all the mistakes are mine and don't be scared to gimme some pointers.

He could smell it again, the faint scent of lavender, crawling up his nose, warming up is body. _God was he dreaming about Lucille again?_

But this time he was in his room, the room he had in the sanctuary and he was lying down on his bed naked. He really started to like where this dream was going, but there was no Lucille as the unknown body that crawled on top of him was taller than his wife and had mocha skin and was head to toe covered in freckles. He knew her, yes he recognized the tall and slim form of that woman and he was going to bask in whatever the fuck this was. Fantasies like these never came that often, he really didn’t need them with the big amount of wives he had.

So he let her do her thing until she reached his face. He almost jumped back when he saw the endless and empty pits of her eye sockets. No green eyes that never looked at him, just empty black holes that he knew would end up in nothing.

He pushed her of his body when suddenly the eyes started to leak, blood poring out of it like a broken faucet. There was so much blood and it didn’t stop… staining his sheets and hitting his chest and he wanted to get out of his bed but he was stuck. He continued to struggle to get out of it, but the blood kept coming until it was reaching his face, into his mouth… _he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe_ —

He gasped loudly, sitting up in his bed, clutching his chest as he tried to breathe and fuck if this wasn’t embarrassing as it was. He didn’t have a bad dream in ages, not like this. He was done with nightmares ages ago. 

As soon as he began to calm down and look around, he sighed in frustration when he saw the ugly room and the run down chair and felt the scratchy sheets itching his skin. He was still here wherever here was and the pain was still there, but now slightly numb by the pills he had finally taken.

It had been three days, three fucking days since he had woken up in that unknown room.

He had found out by that woman’s knowledge that he had been in a car accident. _How reckless was he?_ That he of all people could end up in a fucking car accident, while there weren’t any cars around to get into a fucking accident with, it was a fucking embarrassment. And all of his men were dead, how he managed not being one of those dead men was beyond him and the worst thing about this situation was that he couldn’t wrap his mind around on how that woman ended up dragging him all the way to this bed. Maybe this was just all a lie and his men were still fucking breathing and they just made the woman swore not to tell, but that was even more stupid than situation number one. All of this would’ve been easy if said woman actually had the decency to talk and answer the questions he so fucking demanded of her.

He was so ready to kill her the first day when she walked out of that bathroom door and didn’t say anything as usual, but it made him finally discover the truth behind those none looking eyes. She was blind, couldn’t see the death, couldn’t see him, had no clue how the world looked like around her, she just somehow knew how to survive all of it without getting one single look of it—

But he was so close ending her miserable life until she came further into the room, dropped to her knees and grabbed the pills bottle that he had slammed away. It did take her a minute to find said bottle, by touching the floor with her hands. It was a weird sight, it made him laugh, a girl willingly on her knees, any guy would’ve loved that. Only it would’ve been nicer if her mouth was actually around something. 

She stood up after her search for the water bottle as well. If any of his men were here, it had been easy to just walk up to her while she was on her knees— distracted, facing a way from him and just to slam Lucille face first into that space that held her brain, but he didn’t do a thing. He had no fucking clue why he didn’t. Maybe he was tired or really did enjoy watching her ass in that tight pair of jeans she was wearing.

She really was beautiful in a different kind of way. While he usually went for the nice big racks, matching ass and small height, she was perky and tall, no typical brunette or blond either as her face was covered in dots. It looked like little ants, like they build houses on her face and decide to live there and bring their families. If he was more poetic or sentimental, which he was neither, he would’ve said something like; They were like stars, billions of fallen stars that had crashed onto her face and left a mark, and he would touch them, like his fingers would walk all over the cosmos that was her face… 

She had given him the bottle eventually, by walking up to him like the rebel she was, no fear in sight and did that thing again where she was touching him. He had glared at her all the way, glared as long as he could, hoping that she would see. But she didn’t, of course she didn’t, but he knew she felt it— felt it burning her skin, but she was brave and didn’t say a thing. 

Her fingers had brushed his, without permission or any thought as she gently pushed the bottle into his hands and finally looked into his eyes. It amazed him that a look could be so empty, so dead, it went right through him and he was almost afraid that she had discovered somehow how to look into his mind without actually seeing— right into his soul and was able to find that glitch that was obviously there and knew how to fix it, but her gaze kept being unseen.

“I want to kill you,” 

“I know, but you don’t have to.” 

“What if I fucking want to?”

“Then that’s okay,” 

_It was okay, it was okay, it was okay_ …. It was the first real conversation they had and it was the first that made him speechless without any knowledge of what to do in this kind of situation. He heard people cry for mercy, damn he even seen the toughest men crack once he stood in front of them, the only person that accepted his faith was that ginger from Rick’s group, but that was different from whatever this was.“You’re fucking serious sweetheart? Just like that?”

Then she smiled at him. Had the fucking decency to smile at him and make the inside of chest do something really fucking girly.If he wasn’t so damn annoyed by it, he would’ve think it was damn fucking cute….

Everything after that was a blur, but he remembered her promising him that he could still kill her if he wanted to once he was healed enough to do so. 

“I want to know your name.” He was completely awake now, his stupid dream halfway forgotten.

She was also next to him the whole time that it happened and it irked him that it was her he was dreaming about, but the real her had no leaking eye sockets, only pure concern and worry coating her blinded eyes. Her hand was also in his and he pulled away with a sneer. “Are you blind people always this damn touchy?” 

She was also always in his personal space somehow, for the last three days, there was that _touching_ and _touching_ and some more _touching_. Sure it was when she was treating his wounds, but her hands always seem to wander, like she was mesmerizing him without actually seeing him. He was used to be the one who was always up in people’s business, always being one step too close for comfort. But that was because it tipped them off, made them a little more scared, but she was doing it for a whole other reason and he started to understand the uncomfortableness of people ignoring your boundaries. 

“Are you men always this bratty?” Was her reply, it was taunting and had that fucking cute undertone again, just like her smile had,  “Give me your fucking name,” He demanded louder this time,

“It’s Seline.” 

It fitted her, nothing to over the top or special, just Seline.He was almost offended when she didn’t ask for his, and maybe for once he didn’t have to. Everyone knew his name; he was Negan the savior, the fearless leader, the man that had no mercy, but again he was also tired.

 

It took her four more days to finally ask him his name.

* * *

It had been a week now that he had been stuck in that hellhole of a room, but he was finally able to walk around without wanting to scream out in pain. He had a few broken ribs, a minor concussion and his leg wasn’t doing so well either and his face was covered in scratches and bruises, but at least now he could walk and that meant going home. He was glad enough that he had told his people back in the sanctuary that he was to be gone for two weeks, while Simon took over and took care of the business there. So this wasn’t much of a set back, he just had to make it in one piece.

He was also happy to finally to be able to put on his leather jacket and signature scarf. His image was complete once Lucille was back over his shoulder where she belonged. 

Seline had also followed his footsteps and was wearing that odd poncho again and ridiculous looking cowboy hat. The hat made her face hide behind a shadow which was a loss really as he came to secretly like that freckled face of hers a lot. 

He had asked sometime during that week why she wore that ugly poncho with the beads and the pins, which surprisingly she had answered with; “It’s not a poncho it’s a ghost shirt, my people used to wear them as they were made of spiritual powers that would protect you from physical harm.” He had laughed in her face of course, for wearing such nonsense and believing in that crap too, but his laugh didn’t face her like nothing else really did. 

“Didn’t cowboys come into your land and stole it?” He said as came up to her and flicked her hat, the surprised look on her face was priceless, made him smirk that he was able to get good reaction out of her for once, next to her smile and laugh. “It’s just a hat,” was her reply and that was also the end of that discussion. 

 

“I guess its time?” 

Fuck, was this going to be one of those goodbye moments that no man actually loved being in? He grimaced at the woman before him and he also came to understand that somehow she always knew what he did or the way he looked at her, it was strange, like there was something between them. A long unbreakable thread that made them in sync of each other, caught together in a complicated web and it was freaking him out, like it was freaking him out that he hadn’t kill her by now, 

He didn’t demand anything from her either — He knew already that she was alone and had no community even if she did manage to explain that she would help a community sometimes in return for some supplies, but she never stayed and he kept saying that he didn’t understand why the fuck a blind woman wouldn’t want to be somewhere where it was safe for her to fucking live. 

“Time for what, doll? I don’t see the point of saying goodbye, unless we’re going to share a kiss?” He was grinning now and she rolled her eyes at his answer, slapping his shoulder lightly, like she was a damn friend. Again with that weird girly shit going up in his chest and _fuck you he knew what it was, he just wasn’t going to say it or think it._

“No… Didn’t you want to kill me once you were healed?” She retorted with a glint in her eye. _Who knew blind eyes could still sparkle?_

“We both know that ain’t gonna happen,”

“Yes, we both do,” She smiled again, making his eye twitch.

“But it’s requested of a lady to walk home a gentleman to make sure they make it back okay, Isn't it?” No, there fucking isn't, but who was he to correct her?

 

And that’s how a blind woman and an injured man with a bat named Lucille, ended up on the road in search for their sanctuary. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it isn't the usual slow build as it switches from time, again it's a short story and it's mostly about them being outside than in that room. 
> 
> Once again Thanks for the support and see you next time!


	3. Don't Dream It's Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I had so much trouble writing this chapter, cause I already know how four was going to be and five and so on, but with three I had no clue. I hope it's good and satisfying! I tried my best, but enjoy and don't be shy to tell me what you think. 
> 
> No beta, all those scary grammar mistakes are mine! I will probably reread this again later and try to take them out!

The roads were empty like they always were except for the two people and the few walkers that were growling a few steps behind them. They weren’t talking like he expected. He knew by know that Seline wasn’t a talker, but would answer your questions if they were valid enough. He never met a woman before that could be so silent, so much in her own world that the one outside of it simply did not exist. 

He had been looking, gazing, studying her for at least twenty minutes now, trying to see if he could find other things about his companion without actually asking. The freckles were still the first thing that he so heavily noticed, the amount of them and what it did for her face entirely. His curiosity kept growing with his fantasies to find out how far those freckles went and perhaps other spots that had them and where he could find them. Next was the extremely long chestnut hair that was running all the way down her back until it reached the edge of her ass, following the rhythm as her hips swayed as she walked and fuck she was actually a woman that made her hips sway and _hot diggity_ it was really fucking sexy.

Then came her eyes, big doe eyes with green irises painted with a flicks of hazel, eyes that had so much to tell him, but were so empty at the same time as they couldn’t see. It was still an enigma; she was still an enigma with how she moved herself around without her eyes telling her where to go. But the one aspect that he came to love the most next to her freckled face were her lips. He hadn’t looked before, until he got a glimpse of it. They were full and plump, like a ripe peach that he really wanted to sunk his teeth into. He was already imagining the taste, sweet and soft and fruity just like the rest of her and fuck he hadn’t been this turned on in ages just by the thought of kissing someone—

“Stop looking at me.” Her voice shoved him right back into reality where the roads were empty and the death wasn’t walking far behind and where her lips weren’t the only thing in the world. 

“Hmm. Can’t help but stare, princess. You’re one hot piece of ass.” He chuckled at her reaction as she scrunched her nose and turned her head away, probably to hide the oh so growing blush that was obviously appearing onto both of her cheeks.

“You’re cute.”

“Fuck you!”

“With pleasure, princess.” And he laughed louder this time when her eyes widened and she started to walk a little bit faster. He shook his head at her behavior, probably liking it way more than he should. She was fun to taunt, because it was harder to get something deeper out of her, when he was actually being serious. She knew how to laugh and make that taunting voice that made his insides meld and make him feel like a teenage boy. She also knew how to keep secrets, mostly from him. He had many questions, ones including the accident and ones that were strictly only about her. He never was this fucking interested in a woman before, at least not about her fucking personal life and her personality. He just needed to know the basics. The size of your breasts and the weight of your damn ass. No personal stuff needed, but motherfucker if he tried to deny that this mysterious woman was making him change his entire being.

 

* * *

 

“Where you born blind?” He asked, testing the waters, just to see if it was safe. Not that he was going to settle for ignorance once again. He was curious and he wanted to talk, he was sick of shit being so damn quiet. If she wasn’t going to tell her fucking life story on her own, he just had to force out of her then. He knew right away when she didn’t open her mouth that he had lost the game… 

_ Well he was known of being a very sore loser… _

He grabbed onto her arm tightly, feeling her freeze for a second before he pulled her against him, making her crash into his body with a gasp. He pressed his forehead against hers, their lips inches from each other as he let his breath brush over her face, making her shiver against him.

“You’re driving me nuts…” His voice was an octave lower, down right sounding like silk and drifting right into her ear and he was enjoying every second of those tiny whimpers that were coming out of that plump looking mouth of hers. “I want to punish that fucking mouth, I want to bite into those lips that refused to answer me. You make me so fucking angry, doll. You have no fucking idea how angry I get every time you ignore me. And it makes me want to kill you, but also makes me want to fuck that mouth of yours, fuck it until your peachy mouth is dry.” 

Her breaths became shallower as he felt her breasts move up and down his chest every time she took a breath, and it wasn’t doing his cock anything good. Not even his wives made him want to come right into his jeans, just by being this close to him and here he thought that the idea of Seline just kissing him would’ve been his undoing. 

And they were going to kiss, because he swore he felt her lips brush his for a second until—

he felt himself being brutally pushed aside and saw a walker way too close for comfort going right for his neck, but he saw _his_ Seline reach for one of her knives that were resting on her back and decapitated the walker’s head in one swift move.

 

* * *

  

Neither of them said anything about the moment on the road, returning back to square one where the silence was making him suffer…

“I wasn’t born blind, I could see until I was six.” He looked to the side, not saying anything, afraid if he opened his mouth now she might never talk. “My story isn’t as sad as most people would think. My life wasn’t tragic and I had a loving family with a loving mother and father. I really was just a stupid kid back then and accidents happen all the time.” She stopped for a moment, her fingers playing with one of the strands that were hanging from her ghost shirt. 

“I was just playing around and I touched something that I shouldn’t have touched. She had warned me you know… ' _don’t touch daddy’s stuff'_  and before you know it there’s some kind of chemical in my eyes, making them burn… A kid does not know what adult pain is, at least if they could avoid it and what I had felt that day… I don’t wish that on anyone, adult or not,

Sorry if I disappointed you and if you expected some kind of sob story that might have made you understand me more.” She finished with a sigh and tried walking away again, creating space, but he was having none of that and once again grabbed onto her, but this time he took her hand and pulled her back to him. 

“Princess —” He chuckled as he saw her eye twitch at the name, he knew that she hated it.

“You’re a real fucking runner. I never met someone who was having so much trouble answering shit before and I’m actually glad that for once that someone isn’t throwing me some kind of pathetic story of how their life ended up sucking, because it ended up sucking for everyone in the end, so it doesn’t really fucking matter now does it?” He said, assuring her and to make it even more sappy and down right ridiculous he gave her hand a squeeze, but what he gotten in return was so damn worth it. 

Her smile was bright, the brightest he had ever seen from her, actually from anyone he knew, because people never smiled at him at least not for real and Simon’s ugly mug didn’t count as a smile he enjoyed seeing. Hers lighted up her whole damn face, making those freckles pop and made him think about stars again.His happiness was skyrocketing when her fingers interlaced with his and right away he loved how well they fitted together. Just like her body, her fingers were slender and long, but delicate opposed from his. _Fuck they couldn’t do this could they?_

This wasn’t some pathetic Disney movie where one of them obviously suffered from Stockholm syndrome, but then came the question who was suffering from it this time? He did not know her, fuck it wasn’t like she could do anything really, she had a good fight in her, he gave her credit for that, but he was still the leader of the Saviours and one gorgeous looking blind chick wasn’t going to bring him down of his comfy throne. 

But he didn’t let go of her hand, even if his mind was screaming at him for being this dumb and to kill the woman before it was too late.

 

* * *

Finally, they had reached the wreckage; he could see the truck in the distance as the death was walking around the destroyed looking vehicle. This also meant they were right in the middle; the sanctuary wasn’t as far from here as was the place she had taken care of him. He was still bothered that he didn't know how she had gotten him there, and was going to get more answers later, once they had a good spot to take a break.

He had let go of her hand, ignoring the sudden los he undeniable felt and inspected the vehicle to see if there was any stuff left, because they had guns, and by the looks of it they were all gone. There was only the four dead bodies left of his men that he had brought with him on the run. 

His anger had returned full force as he marched up to Seline who was done killing the walkers who were trying to surround them. 

“How did you get me to that room?” His voice was low, anger lacing it, because there was something not right about this whole picture and she knew it and he knew it and she was going to explain one way or another or _so help him god_ ,

“Look do you really— “

“Don’t fucking do this again, princess. Their guns are gone, you’re alone and fucking blind. I’m not a damn feather you could carry all the way there on your fucking own either, so start talking.” His knuckles were turning white as his hand was tightly wrapped around Lucille and she was thirsty, down right dehydrated and very much in the mood for blood, lots of it…

“I had help—” And he growled, he actually growled and it was enough for her to know he was actually done this time. “I told you already that I help communities in return for supplies and I help them with their runs and I wasn’t alone that day. We found you, me and Jamie.”

He wanted to know who this Jamie was and what that meant for his stuff, because he had a very good idea where his guns went and no way that some kind of man with a name like ‘Jamie’ was going to keep his shit.He looked at Seline as she bit her lip. A nervous habit, he realized. 

“He wanted to leave you behind, you know. Said something about them not having the space and the medicine and they were already low.” 

He growled again, with the thought of that Jamie being the first on the list for the things Lucille need to smash her nice self into. 

“I had asked him… No I actually had to beg him to take you back to where I lived so I could take care of you instead and you know the rest.” 

So his little Seline was his saving grace after all, he didn’t see the point to of her lying about it and he was also sure that she had given that pussy named Jamie his guns in repay for that favour. He wasn’t going to tell her that that stupid payment wasn’t going to stay. As soon he was home, he was going to send a new group of men to find that pathetic sounding community and get his shit back. 

“Come. I know a fucking place were we can rest, it’s getting darker.” He was tired, he had ignored his ribs and head as long as he could, but pulling her around and actually being around her was really starting to hurt his head. God she was a lot of trouble and he fucking wished he wasn’t so damn into it. 


	4. This Side Of Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes the story is getting closer to it's end as we have three chapters left ( I think.) 
> 
> Chapter three was horrible and I am very sorry about that, I will obviously change some shit later on, but here is chap four which is pretty much the turning point.
> 
> thanks for the kudos and comments :D!
> 
> Grammer mistakes all mine. (will keep mentioning this.)

He saw the sun go down once they reached the deepest parts of the woods. One of the safe houses wasn’t so far from here. They knew the risks of making these houses as the chance of strangers breaking in and stealing his shit, but this was Saviours territory and he made sure that his people were everywhere.

He was hungry and really wanted to sleep, his ribs were killing him, making it harder and harder to breath. Seline stayed close to him and he saw the switch in her demeanor once they entered the woods. Sometimes she would close her eyes, like she was listening to something far away and would open them again few seconds later. Then she would touch the trees and mutter something under her breath and then repeat the process all over again. If she wasn’t blind he would have called her nuts for doing all of those things, it wasn’t helping them in the slightest and it was only slowing them down which meant that there were higher chances for walkers to attack or even unknown individuals...  _Perhaps he had spoken a little bit too soon._

He was whistling to himself, swinging Lucille around when suddenly he heard a crash and a cry, following the sound of growling and moaning from a walker and the bone crushing scream coming out of Seline’s mouth and at that moment he had thought the worst.  She was bitten, her throat had been ripped open, because her lack of sight was her down fall after all, but he had turned around fast and saw her struggling on the ground as some walker that appear to be coming out of a pile of leaves was grabbing onto her leg. He wasted no time to grab his bat and ram it face first into the walkers head, making blood splatter onto Seline freckles face, clothes and on his jeans as well. Quickly after that he had checked if she was scratched or bitten and when neither one of those things had happened, he took a step aside. 

“Thank you.”

“Just keep walking.” He responded and left her on the ground as he continued walking.

She was back at his side in minutes, her cowboy hat pushed further down her face. It was probably her way of brooding, and he didn’t get why the sudden mood swing,  _he had saved her hadn’t he?_

Finally, he saw the cabin in the distance, but the porch was empty and none of his men were in sight which was a fucking pain, because there had been a chance to actually be home sooner if one of them were at the cabin, and had a car with them, but either way this was better than continuing their walk in the dark or setting up camp outside.

“Want me to carry you over the threshold, princess?” He said mischievously, already reaching out for her, but chuckled when she stepped out of the way and ignored him. Nothing new, and nothing he couldn’t handle. He opened the door for them, letting her walk in first.

* * *

 

The cabin was small, nothing really special as it only had one floor with a simple living room, one bedroom and a tiny bathroom where the water didn’t even work. It wasn’t for living really, however it did have a good working fire place. So straightaway he threw in some wooden logs, grabbed the box of matches and made the fire crack and bloom within minutes.

He went to remove his jacket and scarf, throwing the pair on top of one of the old chairs that had been put in front of the fire place. The cabin had no couch, which fucking sucked but at least they had chairs and decent looking rug.

He switched his attention back to Seline who seemed way shyer than usual and was carefully touching any kind of surface that was within her reach. It was just like in the woods, she would touch and then close her eyes, and then kept moving, repeating the process over and over. Before the apocalypse or perhaps just in general, he never cared for the blind or the deaf and mostly just avoided the bunch. It was honestly the first time he actually paid attention, perhaps all of them did this, but for some reason he felt that only Seline would’ve been so passionate about touching something. The smile on her face was undeniable, and she wasn’t even touching something spectacular. He didn’t want to ruin her bubble by mentioning that she was caressing an ugly looking vase that held a bunch of dead flowers. He just let her be for the time being as he strolled into the tiny bedroom that held one single bed. Sleeping arrangements were going to be a trouble with the bed being so fucking tiny and he wasn’t that type of guy that offered to sleep on the floor, not with his back and ribs hurting so fucking badly, but the idea of her sleeping on the floor wasn’t that appealing either. He felt a smirk tug at his mouth, just by the thought of them being all cozy and cramped up together in that tiny bed. However, who was going to sleep where was a thought for later as he now just wanted to find a new pair of pants, if there was any and maybe find something useful to eat in this crappy cabin.

He was in luck when there was a pair of dark blue jeans and simple black shirt hidden within a drawer.  He had replaced his blood tainted ones with the fresh pair and grabbed onto the black shirt, and walked back out into the living room.

It seemed that Seline was done with exploring and gave herself a spot in front of the fire place. Her cowboy hat was thrown to the side with her ghost shirt thrown right next to it and her face was clean now from walker brains and blood. He hadn’t really thought about what she might have worn underneath that ugly 'poncho', perhaps she only had a bra on, but she disappointed his wildest dreams when he was met with a simple light pink tank top. She had probably heard him cause suddenly she looked right into his direction, her green eyes catching a bit of light that was coming from the burning fire, making them twinkle again somehow. He threw the black shirt he was holding in his hand on the other chair that was empty and took a seat next to her on the ground, close enough to make their knees touch. 

Whatever happened hours ago on the road, when her lips were about to kiss him and he knew they were because he had felt the lightest touch of them ghosting over his mouth. He wanted to finish that, he wanted to have a taste, he had been wanting something from that woman for a while now. They were attracted to each other plain as simple, while she tried to hide her feelings by ignoring him and acting aloof, he knew just because of that moment alone that she was having the same thoughts and feelings as him.

But he did not know how to care, he hadn't tried to love someone since his dead wife, but he knew lust, he knew it very well and he knew sex, and there was some kind of piled up sexual tension between them, that only needed one thing to ignite it to make it explode into one fucking sex marathon.

“So you’re going to ignore me the whole night, or are we finally going to have decent conversation?” He moved his arms a bit backwards, digging his fingers into the rug so he could lean more and stretch his back a little, making him groan when one of his joints popped just the right way.

In the corner of his eye, he saw her looking in his direction again, but her eyes were always unfocused, and he felt himself harden by the look that was so obviously written all over her face. Her eyes were completely dark, looking like melting caramel as the hazel of her eyes completely took over the green or it was just his imagination. Her head was resting on her knees, her long hair surrounding her and she reminded him of an old painting.  _The blind girl with the talking eyes…_

His hand had the mind of its own when it found its way towards her face, cupping her cheek with his palm and caressing the soft freckled skin with his thumb, making her shut her eyes. The idea of a decent conversation was completely forgotten when he moved his hand, resting two of his fingers under her chin and pulling her face towards him, until there was nothing left but the tiny bit of space between them. Their foreheads were once again pressed against each other just like on the road, only this time it had held whole other meaning.

“I want you.” He whispered, his mouth now inches away from hers.

“I know.”

“I want you too.”

“I know.”

But no one knew who officially made the first move as their lips were completely fused together, and he dared to say it, kissing her felt like coming home and he hadn’t felt this way since Lucille.

They were soft, sweet and peachy just like he had expected her lips to be as his mouth moved over hers. The hand that was still holding up her chin went upwards into her hair, tangling and burying through her long silken strands.

Softly he bit into her bottom lip, making her gasp and shiver against him.

Right away his tongue found its way into her mouth, meeting her half way with a satisfying growl, her hands also started to wander and ended up grabbing and pulling on his hair like it was her life line. The rhythm of the kiss had changed quickly as it turned from soft and sweet, to passionate and wild real fast. Somewhere along the way she had ended up in his lap, her hands everywhere as their mouths and tongues continued to lick, suck and fight each other.

Her sudden moan was like music to his ears when his fingers had found the edge of her tank top and wormed his way under the soft material and met with her warm soft skin.

He wanted to see her naked in all her mocha skin glory, and he was so fucking close to finding out about those fucking freckles.

His curious fingers moved up her stomach, chuckling as he felt her shiver and then let out a giggle. So she was also a little ticklish, making him do it again and letting her giggle a little louder this time, but he kept going up until he felt the underwire of her bra, shoving the material aside with his hand so he could touch the delicate flesh of her breast and ghost his fingers over a hardened nipple, which made her cry out and arch her back and push that lovely perky breast more into his hand. “Eager aren’t you, princess.” He muttered against her lips, which got a nip of her teeth into his bottom lip.

“Fuck, you feel amazing.”

She simply answered him by rotating her hips in his lap, making him growl at the pressure of her hips and her jeans clad core grinding all over his cock. “Watch out doll, if you don’t stop right now. I don’t know if I’m able to control myself and not fuck you right on this shitty rug.”

“I don’t care, please—” And it was the first time he heard her whine and beg for him, she didn’t seem the type to do so as they were both dominant in a way. He usually would have loved breaking that, breaking her, making her cave, submit to him like a good behaving bitch, but he didn’t want to, because her disobeying him were doing amazing things for his ever growing libido.

However, he did follow her request by grabbing onto her small hips lifting her of his lap and lay her down next to him onto the rug. He didn’t wait any fucking second to climb on top of her and thrust himself against her with jeans and all, making them both cry out in pleasure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes chapter five is going to be the smut chapter which I am nervous about. Because what is sex? welp!


	5. Sirens Of The Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the smut chapter gotta say it's easy to write but you can quickly ruin that shit if you don't use the right words and I have no idea if it's good or decent or down right awful. I guess we'll find out :P! 
> 
> After this one chapter and one epilogue left! I have really enjoyed writing this. I haven't written anything in ages and I see that I actually have it in me to finish something on my own... even though it's a small story. 
> 
> Also if you have noticed that Negan and Seline keep pressing their heads together like love sick fools. I have done it on purpose! we all know the fault in our stars where they had their 'okay' as their always, I feel like the whole forehead thing is their little always. 
> 
> grammar mistakes all mine!
> 
> Enjoy the chap guys :D!!

He was mesmerized by the woman beneath him. The whole picture of her changed as soon she was under him, kissing him with bright red cheeks, blown pupils and hair surrounding her like a halo, spilling all over the fake Persian rug. Fuck he wanted her so bad, he had wanted her the first time he saw her walk out of that bathroom and completely ignored him. He wanted to drown in her and die within her sea and walk across the galaxy that was her freckled body.

His hands found their way back under her shirt, this time taking the material with him until she had to help him get it off. It was just as he had imagined as soon he threw that offending material away.

His eyes met with the beautiful sight of her heaving chest covered in millions and millions of tiny little light brown dots. It reminded him of cinnamon and he wanted to see if it tasted just like that by pressing his lips on the top of her breasts, biting into the plump flesh and making her press her perky mounds more into his face. 

He wanted more, he wanted so much more that he moved his hands to her back to unclasp her bra and pull it of her arms and also threw it somewhere across the room. Her breasts were indeed smaller than he was used too, the perfect weight to fit into his hands and not spill all over his fingers, he could suck it all the way into his mouth if he wanted too. 

“Fucking hell, princess, you’re the prettiest thing I have ever seen.” He admired the reds of her cheeks that became a little bit darker as she turned her head away, like she was shy. “Why so fucking shy now, you’re a virgin?” He taunted, smirking down at her knowing she wasn’t going to see, but could hear the clear amusement in his voice. “Shut up. I’m not.” She sighed, still not looking into his direction. 

It was an obvious conclusion that she was never going to see him, but he was able to see her and to him her eyes were just as special, maybe even more now that they were so different from any person he knew. 

With two fingers he pushed her face back into his direction and lowered his head to kiss her fully on the lips, taking his time to taste and feel the pressure and softness of her beautiful mouth. Right away she moaned against his lips, joining him with mutual excitement and caressing and tangling their tongues together. Her hands began to wander some more as they started at his face, touching his beard with delicate fingers, giggling against his mouth as the texture of it pricked her fingers. He was definitely going to leave a mark, going to turn that beautiful skin of hers red with burns of his beard and he knew that her back was going to have the same kind of trouble with the rug rubbing all over her naked back.

Then she went down from touching his shoulders to running her hands all over his stomach through the material of his shirt until she reached the end and followed his movements from before and removed his shirt by pulling it over his head. She replaced her hands with her lips as she went on kissing his jaw, making him figure out that she probably loved the feeling of his beard against her fingers and mouth and who was he to ruin her fun? Her peachy lips were like heaven against his skin and her hands were eager and curious as they continued to caress and hold onto any kind of muscle or skin she could get her hands on. 

“You feel amazing.” She said softly, her teeth disappearing into her bottom lip, like she didn’t know if it was something that she could say to him. He couldn’t blame her, he wasn’t the type of guy who went for those sappy compliments, but she didn’t see him and had to find out about how he looked, in her own way. So her saying that was probably the best compliment had gotten from anyone.

He went back to kissing her chest, sucking and licking one of her nipples while the other got flicked and pulled by his fingers until he switched to the other one, then he continued down towards her stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel, making her do that adorable giggle again. 

Fuck she really was ticklish and it was so damn fucking adorable, he wanted to hear it over and over again, make her laugh like that moment they shared at that run down apartment, but that was fun for later as he really wanted a taste of that heated core that was pretty much warming up his dick through his jeans. He hadn’t felt her legs hooking underneath his ass until he felt her tighten her hold on him, making it way harder for him to go further down her body. 

“Jesus, princess. I can’t do anything, now can I? If you’re keeping me in this deadlock.” He chuckled, accomplishing her to loosen her hold a little bit.

He continued to go down until he reached the top of her jeans, his fingers ready to pop the buttons and find out what kind of underwear she was wearing… but a hand had stopped him from going any further, by pushing against his shoulder. He stopped right away, moving slightly away from her.

_Shit did he do something wrong? Did he fucked up somehow and made her want to stop?_ He was a man of his word and meant when he said that he would never take advantage of woman, even if the idea of Seline not wanting this or him was going to kill him. 

“Grab your scarf.” Her voice suddenly boomed through his inner dialogue. Confusingly, he stared down at her, slightly curious why she wanted his damned scarf of all things. “What you gonna suffocate me with it?”

“Just grab the fucking scarf already, Negan.” And fuck he never heard her say his name before, he had only told her what it was, but she had never used it, like ever. Again he had tried not to be offended by it as he loved hearing his name pretty much always by any or everyone. It was also one of the reasons he made his people all be him. His name was like a label or a brand and his people all wore it like a gold medal hanging from their necks.

Still partly confused why she wanted the scarf and also curious if Seline had some kind of weird dirty history that involved whips and handcuffs, and scarfs. He grabbed the red material from the chair that was not far behind them, so ik was easy for him to reach, hovering over her and returning back to his spot and dropping the red scarf into her hands. “You’re a dominatrix aren’t you? I fucking knew you had something kinky going on. I bet that—” She had shut him up by pressing her hand against his mouth, while she laughed a little bit and shook her head. 

“I am not.” 

“But I want you to experience how it is to be like me, feel how it is to experience this kind of intimacy by not seeing anything. If you’re up for it of course?” Again she sounded shy, if she was unsure that he would go for it.

“That still sounds a bit kinky too me, totally when your perky tits are staring up at me like that.” 

It seemed that he had strike a nerve when she huffed and was about to push away and close off the sea he was so eager to swim in.

“Wait no, stop.” He stopped her from doing anything, and pulled the scarf out of her hand, before moving it towards his eyes to bind the material around his head to block his eyes from any kind of view.

Don’t get him wrong… how much he loved the idea of doing this, it felt unnerving to be without his sight. It was a different kind of trust you needed to have to let someone else be your eyes, but now they both were in a situation that none of them were able to see and that meant relying on your own and partner’s instincts, but for her he was willing to try if she wanted to play fifty fucking shades of motherfucking grey so badly then he would. 

“Show me the way, love.” 

And she did, together they had touched and felt and relied on different sensations like they're hearing and their touch. He tried to be less exited as he was right now as he explored her body in a whole new way. 

He could feel every single thing but couldn’t see it and that was driving him mad and he was sure the zipper of his jeans was going to break just by the way his dick kept growing just by touching someone blindly. So the pants had to go and both of them helped each other to take the two last offending material off their bodies until there was nothing left but pure skin, heat and pure fucking bliss. He was nestled perfectly between her naked thighs, his cock pressing against her core as he felt it dripping all over the head of his cock and he had to stop himself with all of his will power to not to push his way into that warm heat and never come out. 

“You sure you don’t want me to eat you as dessert first?” He teased, as he pressed a gentle kiss against her mouth while their foreheads were pressed together once more. Now he understood why she never moved away when he did it, first he thought it was fear that made her frieze up and not move a muscle, but the way he felt the warmth of her breath fanning over his face, how her nose would brush his and the lashes of her eyes would tickle was something out of the sorts and he loved it and it was way better when he couldn’t see a fucking thing, 

She shook her head at his crude question, and hooked her legs around his waist, pushing him even more closer to her and making his cock slightly enter her. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuckity motherfucking dick._

He groaned out in pleasure just by the feel of it, making something within him snap. 

He swore that he heard walkers ran up the door by the loud feminine scream that had left Seline’s mouth when he gave her no fucking warning, pulled out and thrusted back in hard and swift, completely to the hilt until she was completely full of him, but fuck it felt perfect and his senses heightened as he felt every damn sensation of it. 

Her nails had dug into his skin, breaking it and making it slightly bleed, dragging her nails all over his muscular back and making him groan from the pain and pleasure of it all. So he did it again; pulled out and thrusted right back in with the same kind of force and before you knew it they had found a rhythm together that was both bruising and fast coated with pure fucking ecstasy. 

Her gasps were soft and quiet as her screams were loud and earth shattering as they moved together, their hips slamming against each other with sweat appearing all over their bodies. She kept yelling his name more as well; 

“ _Negan…_ ” A whimper,

“ _Negan,_ ” A cry as he found the right spot and hit it over and over again.

“ _Negan!_ ” As she finally reached her peak and came long and wild, her eyes rolling back just by the whole intensity of it all and it wasn’t soon after that he had buried his head into her neck, fastened his lips onto her throat and growled against her skin that he came and emptied himself inside of her, following her into the world of stars and fucking utopia. 

With the scarf still wrapped tightly around his head and still being inside of her, he fell against her, almost swallowing her whole with his body, but fuck if he didn’t say he wasn’t tired. “Fuck…” Shit he couldn’t even talk as his tongue felt like liquid and he was unable to speak, Seline wasn’t helping him either as her fingers were playing with his hair, combing through the now mushed and gel free locks, but he kept kissing her, leaving tiny kisses on her throat and neck, trying to kiss every single freckle that found it’s way there. 

It was a few minutes after that he pulled himself out of her, making them both sigh because of the loss and then hoisted himself of her body to lay next to her on the rug. He pulled her right away against him, letting her rest her head on his shoulder, while he pulled away the scarf that was halfway off his face. 

“You sure you’re not a dominatrix?”

“Shut up, Negan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yippie she finally said his name, more than once lel.


	6. R U Mine ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is the last chapter before the epilogue and I never expected that I would write anything really, but I have read so many Negan/OC fics and none had where the woman was the one who did the saving. 
> 
> So I was like let me write it then and then It became weird with my OC being blind and lol it got a bit out of control, but lel i don't care it's fanfiction. 
> 
> I'm already writing the epilogue which is going to have a few surprises and make it even more out of control! 
> 
> Also I have listened to this version of R U Mine and it's officially part of their soundtrack:  
> https://soundcloud.com/jaestephens/r-u-mine
> 
> If you're also a little bit curious how Seline looks like, here is the face I used for her (Only picture her a little bit darker and way more freckles):  
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/0612549403809f9d0b23412822dd441f/tumblr_npl14zR0b11ttsu2ro1_1280.jpg

He woke up with a mouthful of hair that was tickling his nose, making him want to sneeze. He looked to the side to see Seline facing away, her back exposed to him while she cuddled his arm between the valley of her breasts. He was grinning from ear to ear, feeling light and pretty much at ease.

They ended up fucking three more time in the middle of the night with him finally getting a taste of that heat that was nestled beautifully between her thighs and her returning the favour and riding him afterwards like he was an untamed horse. The early mornings weren’t safe either as he had woken her up two hours ago for another round of him pounding her into the rug, and the evidence was clear all over her body; from the hickeys all over her neck to the beard burn making her jaw all red to her back that had the same red marks because of the rug beneath them. She looked well fucked, he probably looked the same with the way his hair was sticking in all kinds of places and his chest was all red and light purple of how she kept sucking on it like a damn vacuum cleaner, he was sure that his dick had a few to join the family. Seline was one kinky son of a bitch and she could deny it all she wanted, but no one was able to keep up with him, satisfy him so damn fucking much he never wanted it to end. It scared him how a woman like Seline, so simple but also very complicated could be better than five women all at once. He did not know what it meant, what it would mean for him to go back to his life before he had met her.

Perhaps he could invite her to stay with him, live with him in the sanctuary and become his wife, but the idea of Seline being one of his wives made him somehow sick to his stomach and as he gazed down her sleeping form, he knew that she was likely to decline his offer. Seline was independent, her blindness didn’t hinder her from surviving the world on her own and even with him around, she still didn’t need him. He loved a woman with balls, damn he loved a woman who knew how to defend herself and not caring about a bit of blood on their clothes. However, when he had saved her that one time from that walker she seemed butt hurt that her ghost shirt was ruined, maybe if he was feeling nice she could give it a wash at the sanctuary.

Having enough of just lying around and more than ready to be home in his own bed. He started to shake the sleeping woman beside him which got him an adorable whine from her and her turning around and burying her face into his chest. “No way, honey. We’re going now!” He chuckled, pushing his hand into her face without care, making her sniff and move her face away from him, until radiant green eyes opened and looked right at him and he was taken a back for a moment with how accurate she was locking her eyes with him, like she saw every single inch of him...

She kissed him lightly, smiling before completely moving away from him and standing up from the rug to stretch her aching body. He tried with fail not to stare the way her ass complimented her narrow hips to the dip of her spine all the way up to her neck, but here he was like some love sick puppy taking her in once again— “Stop staring.” She said, like the first time outside on the roads, only this time it was said with a huge smile and a whole kind of glow around her and he felt his chest swell with pride that he was the one who put that glow there.

They ended up dressing really quickly, Seline forgoing her ghost shirt for the black shirt he had found for her in one of the drawers. It was way too big for her frame, but looked way better with the cowboy hat and matching dark jeans and cowboy boots than that ugly shirt she wore before.

Once he was done as well and Lucille had returned over shoulder, they were back on the road soon enough, but with a different atmosphere than before. He had laughed the first time he saw her walk, which she had more trouble with. Not that he was better off, the floor did nothing good for his hurting back and ribs and the whole fucking marathon they had back at the cabin wasn’t so great either, but like he cared, he could fuck her anytime even if he had lost a limb. She wasn’t going to judge, like she didn’t judge anything that either came out of his mouth or the way he acted, but that still didn’t mean she wouldn’t start judging him once she finds out who he really was. Sure it would suck if she ended up pushing him aside once she didn’t like the way his system worked, but well one woman wasn’t going to change his ways, it would be a great loss, but nothing he couldn’t handle. He still had five different women back at home. _He couldn't be more lying..._

* * *

 

Her hand was in his the whole walk back, sometimes they would stop and make out a little, kill some walkers and continue on, until he saw the factory in the distance.

He couldn’t believe that they manage to make it without any big setbacks, that he was still breathing after everything. For the first time he had let himself rely on someone else, and it felt good for once. It was always him rescuing some pathetic lonesome person, giving them a place to live, feeding their mouths and coddle them like babies, but Seline took care of him, treated him without any kind of favours in return at least he thought that she didn’t want anything, but if she wanted supplies than he would give it to her. She did work her ass off to get him here and make sure his wounds were healing right and the sex was phenomenal so that earned her a bag of shit if that was what she really wanted. 

He heard one of his men yell once they were closer at the gates, pointing their guns until they saw who it was and pulled them away. “Boss!” One of them yelled that looked like that guy Craig; one of the newer recruits who was doing surprisingly well and going up the ranks pretty quickly.

Then the gates were opening letting him walk in, but as soon he noticed that a certain someone wasn’t following, he turned around. A few of his men had their guns pointed at Seline, he could hear their guns click, ready to shoot the shit out of his woman. “If one of you fucking dare to put a bullet through her, let alone graze her. You’re getting one straight through your eye, no questions asked.” That made them drop their guns like it was on fire and right after they went on their knees and apologised.

Good he was back, no more weird romantic getaways in unknown rooms and fucking on rugs in smelly cabins. Honeymoon time was over and he had to get back to work.

She still seemed unsure to follow him, looking way more scared than ever as she sauntered over to him. “You fucking okay?” He had whispered once she was within ear shot, saying it soft enough so only she could hear him. His people were curious enough, already staring at the pair, mostly at Seline. He couldn’t fucking blame them, she was a fucking sight to behold and he couldn’t mention it enough.

“The noises…” She started, taking a step closer to him, ready to grab onto him and when they were outside he didn’t mind, but inside those walls he had a reputation to behold, calming down a distress woman wasn’t one of them. “Come.” He ordered, grabbing onto her arm and pulling her inside. Once they were inside the stares continued, but they kneeled like he expected them too, but their curious gazes kept burning holes into their backs, while he didn’t care and let them watch, it seemed Seline was about to have a panic attack and embarrass the fucking shit out of him.

So he started to walk faster until they finally reached his office which was attached to his bedroom, pushing the distressed woman inside, not getting what the sudden behaviour was coming from.

“What the fuck is wrong with you!” He shouted, making her flinch and fuck if that didn’t make him want to punch his own gut than he didn’t know what would. “I’m sorry—“ Then she took a deep breath, trying to calm her self down, he saw her pull away her hat, holding onto it as she tried to breathe.

“Fuck is this why you’re alone, can’t handle crowds?”

“Mostly yes, but it’s not like that. I’m blind.”

“No fucking shit, doll.” He replied dryly, which got a blank stare into his direction. “I have trained for years to make my hearing as it is now, I can hear women laugh all the way from a room that’s probably across from yours.” He didn’t want to swallow nervously at the mention of laughing women who were across from his office. She could hear his wives from all the way here? It wasn’t far, but it wasn’t like he was hearing them, It all sounded a little bit muffled to him but barely there.

“Your community is big, enormous with the amount of noises I hear and I don’t know if I ever get used to all that noise.”  His laugh was loud, booming through the walls and there went his idea of actually going like _fuck it_ and ask her to stay. This was just one big joke, her way of rejecting him with the worst break up line that he had ever heard. 

“Look if you didn’t want to fucking stay, you could’ve just said so.”

“I don’t. I never planned on staying.” And ouch there went his male pride. He crossed his arms in front his chest and sighed tired of their endless game really. If she didn’t want to stay what could he do? She didn’t own him anything, if that was the case he wouldn’t have been so accepting of it all. 

He swaggered over to her, resting Lucille against a wall first before reaching her and putting his hand on her shoulder, squeezing, but not hard enough to hurt her. She didn’t seem to react to the sudden pressure of his hand but had her eyes up in his direction once more locking her eyes with him.

For the last time he admired the hazel in her green eyes, the stars that where the freckles on her mocha skin and his favourite thing about her, the full plump lips that reminded him of peaches and for the last time he pressed his forehead against her, a thing that became so obviously them that he had no idea what to do with it than just do it. Both of them closed their eyes, their mouths ghosting over each other but not settling down for a kiss…

What felt like hours, he finally let her go, removing his hand on her shoulder and taking a step back.

“It was fun, princess. Don’t get killed on the way back will ya?” 

His voice sounded heavy, his mouth tasting like sandpaper, saying goodbye shouldn’t be so hard. It wasn’t like they loved each other, they weren’t together long enough for it to happen, but there was something, perhaps even greater than love between them, but he would never find out now will he?

She didn’t say anything and it was better that way, it would’ve been out of character if she did. Pushing her signature cowboy on top of her head, righting the backpack that was on her back. She was about to walk away before—

“Hold on.” He stopped her, loosening the red scarf around his neck that all of sudden meant way more than when he had found it and wore it with every outfit he had. Looking down at the red fabric in his hands he threw it over her head before wrapping it around her neck a few times. He all but forgot about the hickeys on her neck and knew for sure that every single person in the factory had seem them, again pride made him stood prouder in front of her before he finally did let her go and watched as she walked out of his office like she was never there to begin with.

“Fuck I need a drink.”

 

And that’s how blind woman had conquered the heart of a king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this was bitter sweet as she didn't stay, but no worries! She didn't steal his heart for nothing ;)


	7. Epilogue: It's What You Do To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the epilogue and it's long, so more fun and grammar mistakes to read, eyo! 
> 
> :D I have some notes in the end with thankyous and other stuff, so not gonna keep you guys from reading.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I want to be back on time, don’t wanna miss karaoke night.”  Sarah said from the passenger seat, putting her feet on the headboard while lightening up her cigarette and gazing out of the window.

“What so you can do a duet again with Trevor?” Jamie joked, pressing his foot more into the gas paddle to speed up the truck.

A few weeks prior a group of men had found them scavenging around, searching for supplies. At first it seemed innocent enough, asking questions; _What is your name?_ _Do you have a group_ , _where the group was_ , _how safe is it_?

Jamie was nice enough to give them those answers, not seeing the problem, it meant more people right? So they could rebuild and make the world whole again. Then the violence came, one of them being a female, curly hair and one good left hook on her as she almost beat one of his partners to death, saying that,  _“Negan had send his regards,”_ and he had no idea what that meant, and who this Negan was—

“Stop the car!”

Sarah’s yell almost made him lose his steady grip on the wheel, but was able to stop the car like she told him too and he understood why the sudden need to stop…

Not so far in the distance he could see a group of men standing in the middle of the road, waiting and the sudden weight in stomach told Jamie who they were waiting for. 

There were eight of them, no there were nine in total as the one in the front probably didn’t count as one of the nine, but was his own person in general. Jamie swallowed nervously as they started to come closer, catches Sarah’s gaze that had the same kind worry in her eyes. He couldn’t blame her for being scared, it was like that night all over again….

None of them thought they would’ve survive it, but they did and they thanked God everyday for that, but now the devil was catching up on them, and it made him worry if they would survive it a second time.

Jamie had choked almost on his on saliva when number nine was close enough to identify. He almost didn’t recognize him if it wasn’t for the bat that was resting on his shoulder or the black leather jacket.

He remembered all those months ago when a blind woman had offered her services to find his group some supplies, everyone was skeptical at first because she couldn’t see, so how was she able to find anything? She was insulted of course and had prove them wrong by just joining them and fighting off any kind of walker that would’ve come near.

Jamie was amazed, mesmerized by the woman that couldn’t see but was able to see better than them. She wasn’t so sore on the eyes either, he couldn't deny the crush he had on her just by watching her, and wanted to earn her respect as she had earned his. 

Only their second supply run went sour when they had found a car wreck in the middle of an empty road with people inside, four dead men and one in the verge of dying. He kept saying to just leave him there, it was a waste really, but she insisted, begged him to safe him. He couldn’t bring him back to his home because they weren’t a big community back then, hardly even making it for themselves, until she came and gave them her kindness. So together they had brought them back to her place, it was a horrible spot, hardly a place to live, but she didn’t seem to care, probably because she couldn’t see anything and had no idea how it looked liked.

But he would never forget the way the man held onto that weird looking bat for dear life, not wanting to let it go, so it was easy to notice in the distance who it was, walking up to them now.

 When he was up close, alone as the eight kept standing in the back with heavy guns and angry looking expressions. His voice pretty much made Jamie want to dug up a hole and hide inside it until he was sick of him and left, but none of those things happened as he spoke,

“You’re fucking Jamie, right?” The man raised his eyebrow when he didn’t answer.

“What you’re mute? I asked you fucking something. Don’t make me fucking repeat it.” Jamie was shaking like a leaf, Sarah wasn’t so far of either, but tried to ease his worries by resting a hand on his leg.

“Ye-yes,” He stuttered, and then number nine did the unthinkable and started laughing. It was a full on belly laugh, but it sounded fake through his ears and it held a way deeper meaning than just something being funny. “God you’re funny.” _Really?_  

“You’re motherfucking shaking, I’m a nice guy, really. It’s Lucille you need to worry about.” _Did he really think they were idiots?_  

“Who’s Lucille?” And he was glad and also very mad that Sarah answered the guy, but it was possible that this Lucille was the leader, and who was this Negan then? Perhaps there were two of them? The man laughed again, winking at Sarah which made the woman shrink a few more inches into her seat.

“Lucille is my beautiful bat, doll. She’s a real beauty, but is also a pretty mean bitch.”

This man was nuts, down right unstable and it was getting pretty clear who this man before Jamie was and that he had met this Negan without any kind of warning. Would Seline have left him behind if she knew who he was? Too avoid the incident that would’ve happened in the future if they hadn’t save him?

“But you Jamie, you got something that I want.” His voice sounded down right threatening,

“I do?” Then this Negan took a step back, not before opening the door of the car and gestured for him to step out.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ He was going to kill him wasn’t he? However, he seemed like a guy without any patience so Jamie didn’t wait to step out and close the door behind him. It was useless way to protect Sarah, but it was at least something.

 “Yes you fucking do, and you’re going to give it to me.” He simply said, grabbing onto him by draping his arm over his shoulder, like he was some kind of old friend. Jamie knew better, Sarah knew better and this Negan guy wasn’t the type to make any kind of friends.

Then he started dragging him to the eight men further away, making Sarah suddenly yell and burst out of the car.

“No, no, don’t hurt him!”  Negan turned around with a sigh, annoyance clearly on his face, but his mouth forming a perfect smirk. “Craig calm down this lady for me please, can’t have her ruin guy time.” The guy named Craig came walking past them, making Jamie want to run up to this guy and slam him into the ground.

“ _Ah,_ _ah_ , ah.” He felt Negan’s breath against his ear, his hand pretty much crushing his shoulder within his grip, making him cry out. “You stay put, your girlfriend will be fine.”

Then he was shoved into a truck, with seven other males while Craig stole his car with Sarah included and all drove to his community where their faiths and lives lay in the hands of a lunatic.

 

* * *

 

It had been three months since that moment in time he had shared with Seline. Soon as she had left, he went back to his five wives and tried to drown in them instead. He even decided to pick a sixth wife that looked too much like her, but didn’t act like her at all. He had found the girl broken and beaten, begging for a place to stay it was the usual crap, pathetic really, but she looked like her, he almost thought it was, but the height and the lack of freckles gave it away and as soon she had opened her mouth, he had regretted bringing her in to begin with.

He had used her of course, more than the rest of them, tried to memorize how it was to be with the woman without vision, but this girl could see him in every single way and her eyes were just not cutting it as they were lying to him while Seline’s told the truth, because she didn’t know how to lie with her eyes.

Everyone noticed it of course. The way their leader was acting, sure he was still throwing in punishments, ordering people around, making them kneel, but the lack of enjoyment was so clearly there. His mood was down right depressing and it was effecting the whole damn factory. Wife number six ended up leaving when one night he had forced her to wear a blindfold and he ended up calling her Seline, over and over again until she somehow felt insulted and said that she rather own points than be a substitute. He didn’t get why she was being such a fucking bitch about it. She had all the privileges; get to fuck him, wear nice clothes, didn’t have to do shit, but apparently she had the wrong idea and fell for him, like all of them do.

After that his mood became even worse, and people were scared of him before, but they were even more scared for their lives now. Sometimes he had mercy it was tit for tat really, you did something to him, he would do it back, but he forgone his whole damn code and didn’t gave you time to even finish your sentences, as he just slams Lucille right into your skull. It felt good for a while, just endless beating, until the fun of it was gone and ended up just making him angrier. He felt sick of feeling that way, that one stupid woman was able to shake up his feathers and change him within two weeks of spending time together.

He really thought hope was all lost until one of his men came walking into his office, claiming they had found the community he was looking for; _Jamie_ … He had tried to find that stupid Jamie person for months; the guy who had his guns, probably had other shit that he wanted. 

And they had planned, planned the whole thing until they were standing in front of said Jamie, who was trying not to shit and piss within his pants while sitting in his car.

Now they were driving to his community, and the last time Seline told him that it was small, barely considered a group, but he wondered what it was now? If it had changed. Either way he was getting his shit otherwise he was going to burn down their whole damn community to find it.

For a second he was speechless when he saw the walls, they were big, really fucking big and there was so much fucking green he thought he had managed to find a zoo that was still active, cause the gate was open and people with horses were walking in and out. _For fuck sake what was this place?_

A few of their people who were guarding the huge gate were staring at them curiously, their guns resting against their sides but not being raised like they would do at the sanctuary. _Fucking amateurs…_

He was the first to step out of the truck, following Jamie that he had grabbed by the sleeve and pulled towards him, holding Lucille close to his throat and his men standing behind him pointing their guns to the guards, who were now returning the favour by keeping them at gun point as well.

“Well isn’t this fucking nice!” He called, grinning. The people with the horses stopped walking, one of them running back inside, probably calling their leader, which was nice. The leader was what he needed.

“Don’t be so fucking rude and invite me in. Got to have a nice chat with the one that runs this place.”

One of the guards started to whisper to the one guy next him, making him nod before he disappeared also and then the gate was opening more so they could drive in their trucks.

While outside was nice, inside was a whole other story. They had managed to find a whole street of sorority houses and made them into their homes. It looked like a fucking rich neighborhood. While Alexandria looked like a scene from the Truman Show, this looked like a damn house-hunting brochure.

“Jamie have you been lying? This doesn’t seem like it’s in a brink of dying now is it?” Jamie shook his head, but did not answer him.

He would punish him for that later, but first he had to greet some other people, and get this fucking show on the road. 

* * *

 

In the distance a huge group of people were standing in the middle of the street, without any weapons, but he couldn’t be sure and it wasn’t like he wasn’t stupid just to bring eight men, he had more on the way if things would get out of hand. 

“Who’s the fucking leader!”

“I am!”

And for a moment he thought he had recognized the voice, it was tiny, barely there, but damn fucking recognizable. He wasn't hoping for anything, because it was impossible right?

The group of people all moved to the side, creating a path for the person that was probably their boss.

First he saw the boots, cowboy boots with the little stars in the back that would start ticking once you started walking, like in those old western movies. Then came the long legs that were hidden behind tight dark jeans, following an overly tight black tank top that looked it was about to burst as it was pushed down a very obvious looking baby bump, but that was a thought for later when he had all but loosened his hold on Jamie when he saw the face, the face he never thought he would ever in his life would see again;

The never ending freckles, the green eyes filled with hazel and those peachy lips that kept hunting his dreams for the past few months.

“Seline?”

Not only he was shocked and confused as his men behind him were looking at their boss with the same kind of confusion written all over their faces, including the group of people behind their leader that happened to be Seline, _his_ Seline.

“You wanted to talk? Let’s talk then.” She insisted, turning around with her swaying hips and flying hair, strolling away without waiting for any kind of answer from him. 

Not giving a flying fuck what his men thought about this situation, he pushed Jamie away and went after her.

She kept on walking a few feet before him, her ass jiggling with every fucking step she took. It had gotten bigger, just like her hips and the huge bump told him enough to know that she was pregnant and it made his insides boil with the idea that somehow she had moved on and decided to start a family. 

They had reached one of the bigger houses and without showing him any kind of recognition, she walked inside, left the door open for him to enter and dare he to say that he had missed this, missed every fucking minute of her ignoring him and bossing him around.

He found her sitting behind a fine wooden desk, with two vintage chairs across from it, inviting enough for him to sit. It was strange for him to be on the other end as he never came this far to even enter a fucking office unless it was his own. He was in charge, he was always fucking in charge and no fancy office was going to change that, but this was different, with Seline everything was always different.

A man suddenly entered the room, whispering something into her ear that was way too close for his taste, but he let it slide… _for now_ , and then left like it was nothing, not even having the fucking decency to great him. He guessed that her people had the same kind of attitude like her.

“So he’s the baby daddy or something?” She didn’t answer him of course, but moved her arms on top of her desk to rest her head between her hands as she tried to look at him. Yes, those were the eyes that he wanted to see, wanted to look at him even when she never actually did, but her eyes talked, they told him everything…

“I know who you are, I knew it even before I had found you in that car wreck.” She stated simply,

Her words had fucking surprised him, he didn’t know how to fucking answer that. She knew? She knew it when she nursed him back to health and she knew it when she let him fuck her endlessly on some dirty floor, _she fucking knew?_

“I told you more than once that I help communities and they talk, all of them. It was always about this man, this Negan who terrorized their homes and forced them to work for him.” Her voice was soft and quiet, just as he had remembered, but it was without judgment, it was her just stating the obvious.

“I never actually cared about it because it wasn’t my problem to begin with. So I saved you because that was the right thing to do. Just because you’re evil, described as the devil, doesn’t mean I should follow your footsteps.”

“You want a fucking thank you for that?” He snorted, throwing his legs on her desk and crossing them as he leaned back within the vintage seat. 

“No, I want you to not ruin what I have build.” She retorted, sitting right back up while both of her hands rested on her baby bump that was driving him wild the moment he saw it. He wanted to know, what it meant now it was there in between them, he was down right curious about it, it was eating him alive. 

“Princess, sorry but did you _see_ this place?” The little stab about her sight was a low, but like he cared. “It’s damn fucking paradise in here and I want half of it, and you’re going to give it to me.” 

“I’m not.”

“Yes you are, sweetheart. I’m the devil remember?” He grinned, his voice tainted with humor. Then she stood up angry and he had followed her, slamming his hands on the table as she flinched back, and fuck he hated that he hated it when she did that.

“Tell me who the fucking father is of that child growing in your belly and I might consider it.”  She was fuming now, her unseen eyes narrowed in slits, and she had marched up to him, almost making him take a step back as her fire was going to burn him if he didn’t watch out. This time it was her who went all up in his personal space, but no touching foreheads, only the ever growing tension that was always brewing between them, worse than before it seemed like it.

“You want to fucking know so badly, who’s baby this is huh!” She almost spits in his face, her peachy mouth so close to his, he could kiss her if he wanted to, but his anger reappeared, as if she had the upper hand and think she could just fucking talk to him like that. “Don’t fucking talk to me like that, you fucking— “

“It’s yours!” His eyes widened at her words, not believing it. “What?”

“The baby is yours! You fucked me without a condom and shoved a bun right up my oven, you fucking happy now!” And then she started crying, her anger was completely replaced by sadness, pure heartbreaking sadness and all he heard where the repeating words of; _it’s yours, it’s yours, the baby is yours_.

He was an idiot, a down right motherfucking idiot for not realizing it sooner. The date was perfect with how big her bump was, but where was the relief? He didn’t want another man touching her right? Hating the idea of some other man, creating a child with the woman that somehow had stolen his black heart, but where was the fucking relief? Did he even wanted a kid to begin with? No, he didn’t. While he had the mind of the devil and a bleeding heart that was beyond repair, bringing a kid into this damn world was down right sadistic. Accidents did happen and women indeed get pregnant even in a time like this, but he was always safe, always fucking safe that he wasn’t one of those guys that ended up dooming his woman by knocking her up in the middle of an apocalypse. Now it was too late for that… Seline’s ever growing uterus was proof that he had fucked up big time.

“Princess, I’m— Shit. I don’t…”

“No don’t do this… don’t say it, _please_.” Her sobs were killing him, he never saw her cry before and even in a time like this she was still beautiful with her reddened cheeks and tearful eyes and glistering nose. He grabbed onto both of her shoulders, until he had all but pulled her into his embrace and hugged her against him

_Fuck he never expected this when he came walking through the gates._

“Why hadn’t you return when you knew?” He had removed himself from her, watching her as she brushed the tears away from her cheeks, sometimes hiccupping as she tried to catch her breath. 

“And throw this kind of baggage at you? Was me being blind, not baggage enough?” She replied dryly, walking towards her desk and taking a seat back into her chair.

“I know you, I know you more than you think and you would’ve hated this, hide it with those fake words of yours.” He was about to retort, but she had stopped him when she continued on, “You would have held him of her like a lion on top of some rock, bragging it to the world and that’s what I never would’ve wanted. You were the home I never really wanted, but you are my home now even if you’re miles away. You’re a part of me and I can’t get rid of you.” 

Her words wouldn’t have hurt so much if he wasn’t like how he was now, completely consumed by the woman before him, and that was now going to be the mother of his future child. “Why are you fighting me, doll. You have been fighting me since you had found me, why do you have the need to push away the one thing that’s so obviously there?”

He had found it’s way back into her personal space, turning the chair around so she was facing him, caging her in as he rests his hands on each side of her.

“Because you’re Negan.”

“And you’re falling in love with me…”

“And I’m falling—” Her mouth closed before she could repeat the words that came out of his mouth, her blind eyes widened at the one thing that was so obviously growing within both of them. He had denied it at first, because he didn’t believe in that shit, not when it was hardly a week that they were together, but that was how the human soul worked; couldn’t stop your emotions from doing something you don’t want them to do.

“It’s fine you know… I wouldn’t mind you falling in love with me, princess.” He said softly, amusement now coating his words. Not that he was lying, Seline falling in love with you was the best thing any man could have. 

“Okay…” She sounded shy, a little unsure but wasn’t taking it back nor actually admitting it, but he knew and that was all that mattered really.

 “And what you said was true, I didn’t want this. I don’t think anyone would've gladly want this during this time, but I’m a fucking man and it’s my fucking duty to protect what’s mine.”

This time their foreheads did touch, it was like coming home and remembering all those moments they shared, her eyes were closed as she took him in once again, brushing her nose against him with a sigh of defeat.

“You’re mine Seline, you were always mine.” It was a promise, really fucking good one that they both had sealed with a kiss that made the heavens sing and the people in hell burn brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was Part 1! Yes I have decided to write different parts of their story, but Part 2 might take a while as I need to figure out how I'm going to write it and what kind of direction I want it to go. 
> 
> I know this story as flaws, probably some plotholes, lel whatever, but I decided to do this to make myself better and become a decent writer on the side with my photography. 
> 
> I did wish I had gotten some kind of feedback on this even though I love the lovely comments I have had from a few people, I just know there some shit in there that needs changing and I want to bring that to Part 2. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you guys next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So?? Yey or ney?


End file.
